


"We Live In The Rain"

by LauraLacework



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLacework/pseuds/LauraLacework
Summary: A one shot inspired by a song that came on my Pandora Radio that made this fic write itself."I'll be OK"This work was inspired by a song :  I'll Be OK by Nothing MorePlease listen to this song while reading this fic to get the feeling.TRIGGER WARNINGS, PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES AT BEGINNING.





	"We Live In The Rain"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took a drastically dark turn the more I listened to the song that put the first scenes into my mind. 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF DEATH OR HINTS OF SUICIDE TRIGGER YOU.
> 
> If you or anyone you know is thinking of suicide, DO NOT turn a blind eye. Seek help. Offer help. You can save a life. Please visit this site below for more information.
> 
> http://www.suicide.org

[Opening scene, the ending of a song plays as lightning flashes showing icy, deep blue eyes that fade into an angry looking Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Song is: "I'll be OK by Nothing More, time of song for this scene is from 3:53 - 4:46]

Seto glared at the phone, the call still connected, as the voice on the other end called his name questioningly. Outside, the dark and angry sky matched his feelings as lightning flashed through the clouds followed by angry thunder.

"Mr.Kaiba, I'm so sorry, we tried everything that we could.." the voice spoke again yet falling on deaf ears.

[Ending of song here.]

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

[Full song starts here to play until the end of the story.]

Seto had just previously been finishing up his report from an earlier meeting, his eyes burning from lack of sleep and from staring at the computer screen for too long. It had been raining for most of the late afternoon. Things had JUST began to make sense to him and he had finally been able to accept the true reason for his obsession with Yami. At Mokuba's insistence, he had even asked the Pharaoh to go out with him. They had made it official to the group of geeks that Yami spent so much time with. They'd given themselves to each other and were even talking about how their relationship would progress in the future.

That was until his thoughts were interrupted but the blarring and annoying sound of his cell phone ringing. Seto snatched up his phone quickly and answered the call without even looking at the screen to see who was calling.  
"What is it? It better be important, I'm working." he snapped at the caller.

"Mr. Kaiba?" came the sad sounding voice of the hospital physician, "It's Dr.Unami, there's been an accident..." 

Immediately, Seto sat up in his chair, wide awake. "What..?" he snapped a bit harshly, hoping he had heard wrong. This wasn't his personal Doctor at the Kaiba Corp hospital. Which meant this wasn't about Mokuba, to which he was thankful. Until realization hit him and his heart sank to the floor.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba.." the Doctor spoke again softly and when there was no reply he continued. "He was walking home and.....drunk driver.....nothing we could do...."

Seto only heard some of what the doctor was saying as the phone slipped from his fingers and clattered to his desk, too shocked to hold it any longer. That's when the argument they had had earlier hit him like a ton of bricks. He and Yami had shouted and yelled at each other over something so stupid like getting a fucking cat. Normally Seto gladly agreed to anything that the Pharaoh wanted. Seto gave him everything that he wanted. But for some reason when he had asked, Seto snapped at him. The anger not about the request for a pet but from the lack of sleep and frustration from constant meetings recently with investors and shareholders, this also included daughters of the investors and shareholders. He had stupidly taken it out on Yami and yelled at him to "get the fuck out of his office" and to "stay the fuck out."

Seto was numb. He felt nothing but anger at himself. The last thing he heard coming from the phone was another apologetic **I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba** before the line went dead. He stared wide-eyed at his desk, willing himself to move. The pain he felt in that moment was taking the very breath from his lungs. Each beat of his heart grew painful. His entire being felt like he was being burned alive. Yami had been killed. In the rain he had FORCED him out into because of a stupid fight over NOTHING. That's when the next emotion hit. Anger. Anger at himself, anger at the asshole that had ended the life of his soulmate because of fucking alcohol!

An angry yell ripped its way out of Seto's chest as he slammed his fists onto his desk. Outside his office he faintly heard the clatter of his secretary's phone his her desk, clearly frightened by his outburst. He was then grateful she quickly seen her way out. His anger kept building as another yell burst from his lips once again, his strength letting itself out as he gripped his steel desk and blindly flipped it across the room. He them grabbed his office chair and threw it across the room as the power went out in his building. 

He didn't care. Lightning flashed, illuminating his face, showing tear stained cheeks and eyes dull again. Seto closed his hands into fists so tight that his nails dug into his skin making him bleed. What had he done? He would NEVER forgive himself. He would go after the person responsible and destroy them. He would destroy anyone else that got in his way. He angrily reached into his coat pocket, ripping out a velvet box and throwing it across the room with such force it broke, discarding a shiny object to the floor.

His anger was going to fuel his destruction.

 

Lightning flashes again as Seto is now facing the windows, looking down on Domino City. His deep blue eyes now full of revenge. The lightning fades and the black stormy night engulfs the screen as thunder cracks in the distance while the raindrops pound the windows. 

 

[The song ends here, before completing, the beginning scene plays with the ending of the full song.]

 

_~ "Never leave words unspoken, your last chance could be now. Live with no regrets." ~_

 

Lightning flashes yet again as the sounds of a vinyl record reaching the end echo over the silence, Seto's shadow casting itself across the floor as the camera zooms onto the silvery object that lay cast aside on the floor.

Another flash and the camera has zoomed into the object fully, the box broken next to it. An engagement ring.

A sentence of the song whispers through the last scenes.

**_" We live in the rain... A sea of change, you can't keep anything you take."_ **

 

The camera abrubtly cuts to black, followed by the echoing sound of a gunshot.

 

FIN


End file.
